Mud Among the Pure
by The Genius Armadillo
Summary: This is would have happened if, when Hermione was born, she was stolen by purebloods an raised knowing that she had to keep her true identity a secret. Starts out in first year and builds up to Dramione. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind!
1. The Mudblood Lie

**Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction. In fact, it's my first so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

* * *

Hermione POV

She was so nervous. Her mother and father had drilled it into her head from day one: never admit your secret, that you're a mudblood. But, she thought, what if the Headmaster knows and tells someone? Or what if she bled, she thought nervously. There must have been a reason mother and father never let her bleed in front of them. And it wasn't as if they were against mudbloods, she thought. As they always told her, how many pureblooded, well to do families were saving mudbloods from the pigs called mudbloods, as her father always referred to them as. Then he would mention how dirty they were. After that he would look at her, half sternly and half fondly, and say how it was a miracle she was so intelligent and beautiful. Then if her mother was there she would look her over critically and say how the one thing that was obviously muggle was her hair and how if she was a real pureblood she wouldn't have that problem along with her teeth,as if it was Hermione's fault. Hermione always felt so angry when she did that. It wasn't her fault! Then she would remember how her parents had saved her from a horrible life as a half muggle. The only thing they had asked was for her to never tell anyone she was a mudblood. And in all honesty, that was also something she wanted. The horrible stories her parents had told her about the bullying, the ending up in_ Hufflepuff, of any house, _was too horrible to think about. No, she thought, her parents only wanted what was best for her.

"Hermione Jean Selwyn! You come with me right now so we can get your wand! Or do you want to be the only child in Hogwarts who can't do magic?", her mother said, irritated. Hermione immediately rushed over, apologizing profusely. " Oh no mother! I'm so sorry! I'm just a bit nervous and I was daydreaming. I didn't mean to keep you waiting!" Her mother sniffed and top intend her nose up in the air looking rather snobbish, Hermione secretly thought. She immediately felt guilty. This woman had saved her! "Yes, well you should try harder.," her mother said, leading them into the shop. "Just be sure to only accept an acceptable wand, you understand me?" Hermione nodded quickly, rushing into the shop. She was so excited! She was finally getting a wand!

She came to an abrupt stop at the counter, where a friendly looking old wizard was standing, looking at her. She stepped closer, dusted herself off, and said,"Hello sir. My name is Hermione Selwyn, and I would like to buy a wand. Will you please help me?" The old man chuckled and said,"That's what I'm here for, my dear girl. Let's get you a wand!"


	2. The Wand Shop

**Hey people! I promise I gave you a longer chapter this time!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

Hermione POV

"Now, try this one. Seven inches, holly with dragon heartstring, supple, good for potions. It may be a good match.," the man said, pulling out a box from one of the many shelves in the shop. Hermione took the wand from out of the box and waved it. Sparks flew from it and a shelf was set on fire. The man hastily took out his own wand and shot out water from the tip as to not burn the wands.

As it was, it took eight tries before the wand he picked didn't destroy something when she waved it. The wand was eight inches, hard, pine with unicorn hair. It was supposed to be good for transfiguration. Hermione was a bit nervous about it because it looked so beautiful, as it was a rich, red brown, and it smelled like pine. Even though she thought that it couldn't possibly belong to her, she gave it a wave.

A strange blue mist rippled through the room and it smelled strongly of Christmas trees for second before it cleared abruptly. The man looked at her strangely for a second, studying her and said,"That is a powerful wand. You will do great things with it."

Hermione nodded, blushed and said,"Thank you sir, but really, I'm not that special. My own mother has told me that before. I'm note even good looking. Don't you see my buckteeth?" Hermione was honestly curious. She had never been truly complimented and it felt strange but good. The man only shook his head and started to organize the wands.

Hermione stood awkwardly for a few seconds before leaving. On her way out, she bumped into a pale boy with white blond hair. He gave her a look of disgust and said, " Get out of my way you imbecile!" She apologized and he pushed past her.

Up until that moment it had not occurred to Hermione that he was around her age so he may be going to Hogwarts and she may want to make a friend. In a sudden burst of courage she said," My name is Hermione Selwyn. Who are you?" The boy turned around and looked interested for the first time. " Selwyn, huh," he said, still sounding snobby but more friendly. "You're a pureblood. I thought you were a mudblood. I guess not. My name is Draco Malfoy, pureblood."

He stuck out his hand and she shook it. They both smiled and started talking. They talked about all sorts of things, from how nervous they were ( Hermione was very nervous and Draco claimed not to be) to what house they wanted to be in ( They both said Slytherin, but Hermione secretly thought that Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be fine) , to their favorite foods.

They must have talked like this for a long time because Hermione's mother came in and said, " You must be done by now, because this is ridiculous. Come with me!"

Hermione said goodbye and left. However, she couldn't stop herself from being happy that she had made a friend. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about him! Little did she know that he was thinking about the same thing.

* * *

**There is chapter two! And Draco came in! Hope you liked it! Please review! Reviews make me happy and happiness leads to inspiration to write so you get faster, better updates!**


	3. Hogwarts

**Hey guys! I'm really psyched for this chapter and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited or put me nor the story on your alert list. It really means a lot.**

Hermione POV

After going shopping for several long, boring hours where her mother scrutinized everything about her and acted as if she was a hobo which her mother had rescued and was in return behaving inapproptiately, Hermione returned to her lavish mansion and went to sleep. Tomorrow she would be heading off to Hogwarts!

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. Today's the day, she thought, pulling herself out of bed excitedly. Today she was going off to her new school!

"Hermione! Get out of bed! We'll be late!," her mother said from down the stairs. She sounded panicked, which she often did, Hermione thought. Always panicking about something. She immediately felt guilty. This was the woman who had rescued her! She quickly rushed to get ready.

* * *

After getting ready, Hermione and her parents drove to King's Cross where her father gave her a peck on the cheek and her mother patted her awkwardly (she never showed any physical affection towards Hermione) and pushed her through the gateway onto Platform 9 3/4. So much for maternal love.

Hermione stepped onto the train nervously and looked around. Everyone knew each other and almost every seat was taken. She looked around and saw Draco laughing with two rather stupid, thuggish looking boys who were laughing at something he had said. Taking a deep breath she came closer to them and then opened the door.

The boys looked at her strangely and then the two stupid looking burly boys stood up and one of them said, " This is our private place. Go somewhere else." The other only then nodded and said," Yeah. This is our private compartment and we are not going to soil the seats because of a mudblood." He opened his mouth to say more but Draco pushed past him and said harshly," Crabbe, let her sit. I've met her before, this isn't a mudblood, this is Hermione Selwyn, as hard as it may be to believe it." Crabbe blushed and sat down, along with the other boy. Hermione sat down on the other side with Draco.

"Sorry about that, they're idiots.," Draco whispered to her. "They are barely capable of independent thought, so when we were young they made a deal with me They do what I say and I, in return, give them something to do with their lives. Little did they know that I would do both at same time." Hermione chuckled. They then talked for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When they reached the castle, Hermione couldn't hold back the gasp of surprise. It was magnificent, with grand white towers and wide arches and framed by a dark forest. It looked like a painting. It even had carriages pulling themselves!

However, they wouldn't be riding in the carriages tonight. Apparently it was tradition for first years to ride in boats across the lake. Personally Hermione liked boats, although some other first years (namely, Draco and his goons, which she had learned were named Crabbe and Goyle and some red haired boy with dirt on his nose and secondhand robes) weren't as happy about it. As a large man led them to the castle, Hermione thought about all the possible houses.

The best one was Slytherin. As her mother had repeatedly told her, the house where cunning and ambition were most appreciated held the best people, smart but not know it alls. You would make your real friends there. However, they were a house full of purebloods and Hermione feared she wouldn't get in.

If she couldn't be in Slytherin, her father said she would have to try for Ravenclaw. The smart kids were there. However, they were only book smart and not all of them were purebloods, which according to her parents, was unacceptable.

She was told many times that she must get into one of these two houses. It would be shameful if she was sorted into Gryffindor, a house full of brawny idiots who didn't care about blood status or Hufflepuff, a house full of blubbering, spineless mudbloods with redeeming qualities except for being kind, as being loyal didn't get you anywhere.

As she was thinking, the boats came to a stop and the large man ushered them into a corridor where a stern looking which was standing beside a door. She explained to them about the sorting process and then a fat boy lost his toad and began asking everyone if they had seen it. A skinny boy with jet black hair rushed to help him when Draco stopped him. He said, " You know, Potter, you'll find that there are some wizarding families that are better than others. I can help you out there." Everyone started murmuring. Potter? As in Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived? Wow! Hermione hoped he said yes. He had been standing with the red haired boy who had dirt on his nose. He didn't look at all agreeable. Probably a Weasley.

Hermione was thinking so much it took her a moment to realize that, in one minute, Harry Potter had rejected Draco, Draco had insulted the Weasley boy and a fight broke out, with the boy still looking for his toad. It was chaos.

Suddenly, a stern voice cried," SILENCE!" It was the woman, and she was angry.

"Now.," She said. "I am Professor Mcgonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house. Now, Let me explain a few things. Every year, the different houses compete to win the house cup. You win it by earning points for your house. You win points for being good and lose points for breaking the rules. The house with the most points wins. Your house is your family at Hogwarts, so win points, don't lose them. Let's go in!"

She opened the door. Inside was a huge dining hall with four tables, one for each house, and then a table for the professors.

Hermione was nervous. Everyone was staring at the first years and she started thinking, what if it knows my secret? What do I do then? What if I'm not fit for any house? She was so nervous that she was startled by the clapping at the end of the song that the hat had sung. She waited for her name to be called.

Crabbe and Goyle were both sorted into Slytherin, like expected. Draco was too and she saw that Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. Then it was her turn.

Shakily she stepped up to Professor Mcgonagall and sat on the stool. When the hat was placed on her head she could feel it speaking to her._ Hmm,_ the sorting hat said._ Quite the keen mind, very smart. Brave too. But wait, you have a secret. Yes, Yes,_ Hermione thought,_ put me in Slytherin._ The hat had other ideas._ No, the hat thought, you are not truly cunning. Perhaps Ravenclaw? No, No. You are too brave for that. Oh no,_ she thought, but it was too late. The hat had already yelled out,"Gryffindor!" Oh, this was going to be so _fun_ to tell her parents.

* * *

**There it is! Shes a Gryffindor! I hope you liked the chapter And please review and PM me with any ideas.**


	4. The Aftermath

**I'm so sorry guys! I was so busy! My dad was hogging the computer, it was my mom's birthday, got sick and was throwing up and then I just saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 and it was awesome except I'm Team Jacob. Anyways, in response to lovealan, SweetAngel16 and Miss. Victoria Andrews I'm so happy to see that you like my work! To Geniunely-Unique I would like to say that I thought it would be more interesting at the time to have her be in Gryffindor than the other possible option I had planned. I would also like to clear up that the boys don't recognize her so they assume she's a muggle born. Please PM me with any any questions or ideas I would love to hear your ideas! By the way, this isn't my best chapter so keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

* * *

There was no clapping. Everyone just looked at her and she could hear a few people muttering,"Selwyn? Weren't they Death Eaters?," and such.

She looked around. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked shocked. The Gryffindors, especially the red haired Weasley children, were looking at her with distrust and disgust. The Slytherins were looking at her with distrust, surprise and even hurt. Draco looked the most hurt of all. He looked betrayed.

Nervously, she walked over to the Gryffindor table. No one made any room for her so she had to squeeze in between Harry Potter, who gave her a reassuring but confused smile and the fat boy (who she had learned was named Neville). She actually had to reassure him.

Then she heard a slow clapping noise. It was Professor Dumbledore. His grave face made everyone else join in and soon everyone was clapping slowly. The Sorting continued. The thing person she noticed was the red haired child, Ron Weasley, was sorted into Gryffindor and she noticed that because he sat down on the other side of Harry and glared at her.

"So, Hermione, is it? You excited?," Harry said, obviously trying to ease the tension. "Yes Harry, I'm very excited. My parents have been telling me about Hogwarts ever since I can remember. What about you Ron?" Ron only continued to glare at her while he ate and when it was clear that was all he was going to do, Hermione and Harry started talking. Then a tall girl sat down and smiled. She had wide, thin lips and a large nose but had a shiny, golden hair color like the inside of a peeled banana and it hung down perfectly straight (Hermione was jealous of that). She had a tall, lean figure and Hermione at first thought she was older until she said, "Wow, it sure is cool here huh? You know, I expected it to be rather stuffy but this is AWESOME! I'm Jordan by the way." Hermione smiled. This girl certainly was nice. No one noticed Draco glaring at them.

They all started talking over dinner until girl mentioned she was a muggleborn. At first Hermione was hesitant. Her parents had always told her that muggleborns were dirty creatures. But then she saw the wide, not so innocent smile on Jordan's face and thought, I'm already in trouble. I might as well go all the way. They kept on talking. At the end of the night when she went to bed Hermione thought about the day and was happy to realize she had made friends. She didn't notice Draco Malfoy was looking at her enviously.

* * *

Whisper, whisper, whisper. That was all Hermione heard as she entered the Great Hall with Harry and Jordan. Everyone was staring at her and saying things about her heritage, her family and how she must be defective. Hermione had never felt so self-conscious and ashamed.

She sat down, hoping to blend in. Unfortunately, the mail came and a howler dropped into her lap. She nervously opened it and for a minute, no sound came out. Then a shriek filled the air and the howler said in her mother's voice: "HERMIONE JEAN SELWYN! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILY! WHY, OF ALL HOUSES, WOULD YOU BE A GRYFFINDORK! I MEAN, YOU AREN'T AN _IDIOT_! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGURE OUT THAT IF YOU _TRULY _DON'T WANT TO BE IN A HOUSE YOU WON'T BE PLACED IN IT! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO DISOWN YOU AND I WOULD IF YOU WEREN'T OUR ONLY HEIR AND THE MONEY WOULD GO TO THE UMBRIDGE FAMILY'S GREEDY LITTLE HANDS! YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL THAT YOUR FATHER IS FIXING THIS." The howler paused, took a breath and said coldly," You may technically be our daughter but know this. You will never again truly be my child." The howler chuckled coldly and whispered so only she could hear," You will always be what we should have left you as a_ dirty little mudblood."_

Hermione sat in shock. Everything was quiet. Then, to everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy came over, rubbed her back and said,"It's okay. She's fixing it and I can tell from the look on your face that you don't _actually want _to be in this house. And I've known you long enough to know you're smart. The hat must have made a mistake." She looked up at him hopefully. He smiled and said, "_ Because, _I haven't met another Gryffindor who isn't a blundering idiot." Draco smiled and then glared at Jordan and Harry who glared back at him and looked sadly a Hermione.

As it turned out, Draco was right and Professor Dumbledore came sweeping in with a tall regal, treat her snobbish and pinched looking woman Hermione soon recognized as her mother.

"Hermione Selwyn! There has been a complaint issued saying the hat Sorted you wrong. Because of your family's _long_ history," Professor Dumbledore paused, looking rather grave for a reason Hermione couldn't fathom. "You will be Sorted again. If it has indeed Sorted you wrong, it will have to be taken to be respelled," He said, staring directly at her as if trying to make her understand something. "Let the Sorting begin!"

Hermione walked up to the hat and sat down on the stool. The hat immediately asked, _What house? Hermione thought, Slytherin. Why are you asking me this? I thought you were supposed to choose, not me. The hat thought back, You demanded a resorting. You mentally may thrive in Gryffindor, but socially you will get crushed. _It then shouted,"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco walked up and led her to the house table and sat down next to her and introduced her to all his friends. They all said hi and it was awkward until Draco started up a conversation about what scum mudbloods were. That got them going, and they were fast friends, especially Draco and Hermione. And that's how it was. Or at least until Sixth Year.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Just so you know, Jordan and Harry are going to be main characters and I put her in Gryffindor for a bit for a reason. Those small bonds she made with them will be brought up again in later chapters. Review or PM me with any questions! **

**Reviews=Faster, Better Updates!**


End file.
